Bermuda Academy of Magic and Sorcery
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lily & James survived that night and left with Harry to America with the help of some godly & special friends. Now they run an Academy of Magic. They have faced death multiple times & both James and Harry are disabled in different ways because of the attacks. Now they are hosting a Magic Games for all magical schools like the Olympic games for No-Maj. Britain believes they are dead


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lily and James survived that night and left with Harry to America with the help of some godly and special friends. Now they run an Academy of Magic. They have faced death multiple times and both James and Harry are disabled in different ways because of the attacks. Now they are hosting a Magic Games for all magical schools like the Olympic games for No-Maj. Britain believes they are dead what happens when the British and others find out differently? And when they find out about the gods and superheros who walk to Academy?

Takes place in 2015. Harry was born in 2000. Harry/Harem

* * *

 **Harry Potter/Thor/Avengers/Percy Jackson/Twilight**

* * *

 **After Percy Jackson and Hero's of Olympus**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Lily Potter and her family had survived that Halloween night but thanks to Hela, Hades and Thanatos who sent James and Lily back after they had been hit. They had awoken in time to get Harry and leave Godric's Hallow. They had knew their true parents Lily's were Princess Septima Northstar of Alfheim, daughter of High King Orlen Northstar and High Queen Lunabella Northstar of Alfheim and Lord George Arthur Philip Albert Philips of England the son of Princess Royal Anne Elizabeth Alice Louisa and Captain Mark Anthony Peter Philips.

James Potter was the son of Thor Odinson and Loki as his mother. His blood adopted parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

They had survive Voldemort but had died for a few minutes. But they woke up and grabbed Harry and went into hiding with Harry's twin Victoria Lily Potter and the triplets Rosalina Grace, Jasmine hope and Iolanthe Faith Potter.

They left England behind giving their account manager at Gringotts strict instructions before leaving for their island in Bermuda. Where some friends of theirs hid such as Morgana Le Fey, Merlin Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

They also got to see Lily's half-adopted brother Tony Stark and Matt Murdock. Wanda who was their best friend also helped them.

Over the 14 years James and Lily had a lot of children all 29 altogether. Mostly made us of girls with names after flowers. 15 girls and 14 boys. Most of they were multiples. Lily's family had been involved in facing death multiple times. A couple of years ago she, her husband and Harry had been involved in a car accident. She walked away with only a couple of broken bones but Harry had been paralysed and James always had to walk with a cane from now on. Harry had a wheelchair that Tony designed.

Sirius's daughter they found she transferred to Bermuda. Her name was Isabella Swan she was now 17 and had a boyfriend that was a vampire named Jasper Whitlock.

They made a school on the island in the Bermuda Triangle for everyone. No matter their species to enter. It was called the Bermuda Academy of Magic. Bermuda Academy was under the USA and Muggle Queen Elizabeth derestriction. Also on the island was a forest, town and hospital.

Lily was Headmistress of Bermuda School of Magic with Headmaster Lord Merlin Emrys. They had one of each sex in positions. Deputy 1 Headmaster and Headmistress were Morgana Le Fey and Prince James Potter-Lokison-Thorson. Deputy 2 Headmaster and Headmistress were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. Deputies 3 Headmaster was Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Deputies 4 were Headmistress Morga a centaur and Deputy Headmaster Mathies Fartree a High Elf. Deputies 5 were Yvaine who is a star and Romulus Luken who is a werewolf. Deputies 6 were Mally Cane who is a Draconic and Desmond Ryans a vampire. Deputies 7 were Spirit Mane who is a phoenix and Narisia Rys who is a siren and lastly deputies 8 Luken Vane a demigod son of Athena and Tella a mermaid.

So now the new event was taking place here at the Bermuda school it was going to be like the Olympic games with each year competing it each subject from 10 – 19. There were also competitions were they could compete together no matter the age like in sports and some in the subjects. There were 64 schools coming and Lily was preparing to house some of them here for the full year including Hogwarts.

The subjects the Bermuda Academy taught were:

 **Classes/Tournaments at Bermuda Academy**

Albanian

Alchemy

Algebra

Analysis

Ancient Celtic

Ancient Civilisations

Ancient Egyptian

Ancient Germanic

Ancient Greek

Ancient Persian

Ancient Runes

Arabic

Arithmancy

Art: Painting, Drawing, Pottery, Sculptures

Assyrian: (Ancient Language)

Astronomy

Basque: (Ancient Language)

Battle Magic

Bengali: (Indian)

Bhutanese

Biology

Broom Construction

Bulgarian

Calculus

Care of Magical Creatures

Celtic

Centaurian

Charms

Chemistry

Chinese

Computing

Cooking

Creative Writing

Croatian

Curse Breaking

Danish

Dark Arts: Theory

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Defensive Defence

Design & Technology

Divination

Draconic (Language of the Dragon People)

Druidic (Language of Druids)

Duelling:

Dutch:

Dwarven:

Earth Science:

Egyptian:

Elven:

Enchanting:

Engineering:

English:

Fairy:

Farsi:

Fencing:

Financial Management:

Finnish:

French:

Flying:

Gaelic:

Gargish: (Gargoyle Language):

Geography:

Geometry:

Georgian:

German:

Giant:

Gnomish (Gnomes Language):

Gobbledegook:

Government:

Greek:

Healing:

Hebrew:

Herbology:

Hindi: (Indian):

History of Magic:

History of the Realms:

Hungarian:

Icelandic:

Indian:

Indonesian:

Irish:

Irish Gaelic:

Italian:

Japanese:

Jewellery Design:

Judo:

Karate: Martial Arts:

Kendo: Martial Arts:

Kenpo: Martial Arts:

Korean:

Latin:

Latvian:

Law:

Literature:

Lithuanian:

Logic & Strategy:

Magical Beings Etiquette:

Magical Theory:

Magical Traditions:

Malaysian:

Maltese:

Management:

Mandarin:

Marathi: (Indian)

Mathematical Physics:

Maths:

Mermish:

Metallurgy:

Metal Work:

Mind Studies (Occlumency/Legilimency):

Music: Playing Instruments, Music Composition

Mycenaean Greek:

Mythology:

No-Maj Etiquette

No-Maj Studies:

Norwegian:

Offensive Defence:

Old Norse:

Persian:

Photography:

Physical Education:

Physics:

Pixienese (Pixie Language):

Poetry:

Polish:

Politics:

Portuguese:

Potions:

Religions & Gods:

Romanian:

Russian:

Sanskrit:

Science:

Scottish:

Sign Language:

Slovak:

Social Studies:

Spanish:

Sumerian:

Swahili:

Swedish:

Taekwondo: Martial Arts:

Tai Ch: Martial Arts:

Tamil language (India, Sri Lanka and Singapore)

Telugu: (Indian)

Thai:

Tibetan:

Topology:

Transfiguration:

Trigonometry:

Turkish:

Vietnamese:

Wandlore:

Warding:

Welsh:

Wizarding Etiquette: Practical:

Woodwork:

World History:

Zulu:

The sports they offered at the Academy were:

Alpine Skiing

Archery

Badminton

Beach Volleyball

Baseball

Basketball

Basketball Wheelchair

Bobsleighing

Boxing

Canoeing

Cricket

Cross Country

Cross Country Skiing

Curling

Cycling

Disabled Netball

Dive Team

Dodgeball

Equestrian

Fencing

Fencing Wheelchair

Figure Skating

Fishing

Football

Golf

Gymnastics

Hang Gliding

Hiking

Hockey

Horse Riding (Barrel Racing, Cross Country, Dressage, Equestrian, Rodeo, Show Jumping)

Ice Hockey

Ice Skating

Jodo

Judo

Karate

Kendo

Kenpo

Kickboxing

Kung Fu

Lascrosse

Lawn Bowls

Motocross (Wheelchair)

Mountain Biking

Mountain Biking Wheelchair

Netball

Obstacle Courses

Para-Badminton

Polo

Powerlifting

Quidditch Teams

Quodpot

Rock Climbing

Rugby

Running

Sailing

Shooting

Skateboarding

Skiing

Skiing and Snowboarding Wheelchairs

Snowboarding

Soccer

Softball

Squash

Surfing

Swimming

Taekwondo

Tai Chi

Table Tennis

Tennis

Triathlon

Track and Field

Wakeboarding

Water Polo

Water Volleyball

Weightlifting

Wheelchair Dancing

Wheelchair Racing

Wheelchair Rugby

Wheelchair Tennis

Wheelchair Winter Sports

Windsurfing

Wrestling

So they were everything they offered and everything the Olympics they were going to have was going to offer.

Hogwarts was one of the schools that were going to stay in the Castle Keep. They were also going to attend classes their teachers were going to too. They didn't know Lily and James were alive and teaching them with their staff and had this idea.

Lily and James knew they were going to have to face their past now. They wondered how their friends that were coming were going to take it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
